custom_all_star_smashersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mean Mommy
On-Screen Appearance Knock, Knock! Mean Mommy knocks on the door a few times, Opens it and walks in. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Annoying Noises Mean Mommy will do a variety of annoying noises. First annoying noise will be a click from her mouth, This stuns the opponent for a fraction of a second. Seconds is putting her finger to her lip and going "Shhhhhhh!" this stuns the opponent for a full second and pushes them back an inch. The third and final is her saying her famous word, "Bumpkin!" which acts like a projectile. This stuns opponents for a second too. The word can be bounced back, But with less speed. Side Special - Bumpkin Ball! Mean Mommy will dribble a gray ball around in a basketball uniform and then shoot it. Mean Mommy can run around while dribbling. Up Special - Mean Mommy Underpants Mean Mommy will turn into her "Super" Hero alter ego and let out a giant fart as she levitates upward. The fart fly lasts for 12 seconds. If Mean Mommy gets hit, She'll continue the rest of the fart afterward. Down Special - Dumpy Daddy, Help! Mean Mommy will act distressed and call for her Husband in a whiny voice. Dumpy Daddy then appears and will preform a huge punch. This works either as a normal attack or a counter move. If opponents are closer to Mean Mommy, Dumpy Daddy will grab and throw him/her forward. Final Smash - MAD MOMMY! Mean Mommy will start riding on a unicycle while yelling about stuff she has to do, Running over opponents. If an opponent hits her, She'll fall off and land on her face. A cutscene will start with Mean Mommy's face close to the camera. Her face gets all red and she screams really loud, Stunning the opponents. Mean Mommy will then order some "Mom Guards" to attack the opponent who hit her. The Final Smash ends after the guards attack. Mean Mommy's unicycle Final Smash lasts for 20 seconds if no one is dumb enough to hit her. KOSFX KOSFX1: "MUH!" KOSFX2: "REALLY?!" Star KOSFX: "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Screen KOSFX: "Bup!" Taunts Up: "Muh, Muh, Muh!" Sd: (Shrugs) Dn: "Nopesie Bumpkin!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "WOO!" Victory 2: (Dances) Victory 3: (Walks Away) Victory 4: (Against Lil' One) "Not T'day, Bumpkin!" Victory 5: (With Lil' One or Evil Lil' One) (Hugs him while shedding tears) "Oooooh, My precious little bumpkin!" Lose/Clap: (Shocked) Lose/Clap: (Teamed with Lil' One) (Lil' One is seen punching and kicking a bruised and bleeding Mean Mommy) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Scratch, Slap and Poke *Dash Attack - Big Kick *Forward tilt - Slap *Up tilt - Wave *Down tilt - Booty Bump *Side Smash - Vacuum Cleaner *Up Smash - Expand Neck *Down Smash - Drops milk Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spin kick *F-Air - Kicks front *B-Air - Kicks back *U-Air - Claps *D-Air - Helicopter feet Throws *Grab - Iron Grip *Pummel - Slap *Forward Throw- Whoopsie, Bumpkin! *Back Throw - Throws upward and expands her butt to hit the opponent *Up Throw - Uses Big Nose to throw the opponent like a basketball *Down Throw - Oh Shoot! Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Sweep Kick *100% ledge attack: Punch *Front attack: Break dance *Back attack: Break dance *Trip attack: Helicopter legs Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Lil' One's Head Victory Music Mean Mommy's Theme (Original) Kirby Hat Mean Mommy's Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In The Darkness Inside We see Lil' One and Mean Mommy in a mall. Lil' One sees something he wants to go to. Mean Mommy rejects his suggestion and says that they're going to the coffee shop library to meet her friends. Lil' One gets mad and takes off. Mean Mommy just shrugs and walks after him as if he's going to catch him Extra Crowd Cheer Mean Mo-Mmy! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Chinese Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red Jammies with Yellow Polka-Dot Hat *Green Jammies with Yellow Striped Hat *Blue Jammies with White Stars Hat *Brown Jammies with Brown Hat *Orange Jammies with Garfield Hat *Pink Jammies *White Nightgown (Lil' One Cosplay) *Special Occasion Mean Mommy (Red Dress with Heels, Neckless and Makeup. Still wears the Gray Hat) *Chicken Suzy Cosplay Trivia *Just like Luigi in SSBB's Subspace Emissary, Men Mommy's Trophy doesn't match her regular picture. Instead of her just standing there, Her trophy looks like she's scowling. This method goes the same for Best Sonata Dusk. Which instead of looking at you with her hand on her hip, She is laughing with her hands on her hips and on one leg Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Lil' One Category:Starter Characters Category:Hero Category:Video Movesets Category:Original Characters Category:America